<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood gets thin by Kaitein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214714">blood gets thin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein'>Kaitein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, элементы гета</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Скучные светские рауты становятся чуть веселее, когда из всех карт в руке собирается флеш-рояль понтового ублюдка. Впрочем, как и у соперницы напротив.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider &amp; Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde, Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>на pete and the pirates - blood gets thin + замечательный рисунок<br/>https://striderlalondeproblems.tumblr.com/post/48472412730/whileyouwouldreap-alpha-also-this-is-a-good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Виски пахло как-то странно. В смысле, виски как виски — он не был каким-то ебучим эстетом, который с одного занюха чует минимум три выбитых на чеке нуля, — но что-то прям подмывало как минимум поставить стакан обратно. Как максимум — выплеснуть содержимое кому-нибудь в лицо, но этот сценарий не был доступен, пока у него совсем не разболелась голова от жужжавшего трёпа и духоты. Покачав немного рокс — громадные кубики льда стукнулись о стекло как-то слишком радостно, — он сделал вид, что отпил из него, пока мимо проходили очередные узнавшие его расфуфыренные и напомаженные парочки. Маскировка была, конечно, так себе, особенно когда он в витринном смокинге тёзки старины Генри, в авиаторах из фильма “Авиатор” (верх чёртовой иронии) и его волосы слегка лоснились от геля, но, бля, честное слово, он даже не представлял, как желание остаться дома и сидеть перед теликом с приставкой в одних трусах смогло проиграть долгу побыть маскотом очередной тусовки. Да, конечно, известный режиссёр, новые связи, деньги, бла-бла-бла, но чёрт возьми, если он раздаст каждому по доллару, как некоторые ноют в твиттере, он вряд ли обеднеет, тем более что скоро выходит новый фильм. Кстати, штуку с долларами надо запомнить — такой мув в промо-компании он ещё не использовал.</p><p>Скупой салют коллеге на фоне, которого явно душил его калейдоскопный галстук, чуть не избавил его от доброго глотка алкоголя — он нарочно поприветствовал ещё одно знакомое лицо, и с каким-то злорадством почувствовал, как по пальцам что-то потекло. Впрочем, что переживать о виски в руках, когда твоё имя…</p><p>— Дэвид Стридер! — воскликнул голос из-за плеча. </p><p>— Страйдер, — машинально поправил он и медленно обернулся. За эти две секунды он набросал примерный портрет женщины, которая записала своим приветствием себе единицу в счёт, так по-британски тянула гласные и явно не смотрела телевизор (получилось не слишком привлекательно, хотя он бы с удовольствием отдал вечер жизни для встречи с человеком, свободным от оков улыбавшихся винирами рож, рассказывавших о невозможности своей жизни без ультразвуковой стиральной машинки), и понял, что он не имел ничего общего с несравненным оригиналом, что так же держала в руках стакан с чем-то крепким, но уже давно закончившимся.</p><p>— Леди Роза Лаблонд, — кивнул Дэйв. Уголок её накрашенных тёмно-фиолетовых губ слегка поднялся наверх — обмен любезностями состоялся. На невидимом табло загорелось “один-один”.</p><p>— Похоже, все мы играем сегодня не свои роли. Хотя хочу сказать, что цвет твоего костюма отражает все твои мысли. Как бегущая строка. Или билборд. Проще только написать на лбу “Убейте меня кто-нибудь, но сначала заберите у меня выпивку”.</p><p>— Удивительно, как много тебе говорит простой чёрный цвет. </p><p>— Он не чёрный, Дэйв. Он <i>угольно</i>-чёрный, как будто ты вывалялся в нём в саже своих сожжённых планов на этот уикэнд.</p><p>— Почему у меня вылетело из памяти, что ты составила мне компанию? Это должны были быть самые незабываемые часы моей жизни, когда знаменитая писательница Роуз Лалонд прочищала мне трубы. Камина, я имел в виду. Вряд ли бы ты пролила хотя бы одну драгоценную каплю своих чернил на своё <i>просто</i> чёрное платье — не отпирайся, я знаю, что ты ненавидишь печатные машинки.</p><p>Она коротко рассмеялась, затем выловила момент, когда официант в накрахмаленной рубашке пробегал мимо, и прямо на его бегу поставила пустой рокс на поднос. Если бы Дэйв посмел, он бы сложил какую-нибудь печать из “Наруто” в знак солидарности  — ниндзя ещё существуют, и никто его не убедит в обратном.</p><p>— Мне что-то подсказывает, что именно эта мечта была сожжена первой. Мученица, принесшая себя в жертву первой и искупившая все грехи остальных. Прекрасная геройская смерть.</p><p>— Бля, Лалонд, если ты сейчас заведёшь религиозную шарманку и приплетёшь туда старину Фрейда, то честное слово, я выпью это адское пойло залпом, станцую джигу вон на том столе и даже не посмотрю, что там огромный зелёный торт. Я просто не буду с ним сочетаться, пощади чувства окружающих.</p><p>— Чисто ради этого я могу сказать, что цвет твоего галстука…</p><p>В этом была вся Роуз. Дэйв закатил глаза, мысленно коря себя за чрезмерный размер спонтанных обещаний. В смысле, бля, да хоть сейчас — что угодно, чтобы растормошить этих сонных мух, но вот Роуз была похожа на черта в омуте, которому лучше не бросать настолько простых вызовов. Мысленно прикинув размеры шрифта заголовков жёлтеньких таблоидов, Дэйв вздохнул.</p><p>— Красный тебе очень идёт. Как будто всегда был только твоим цветом, — закончила она, протягивая руку к его полузабытому стакану. Чёрные овальные ногти мягко царапнули его ещё мокрые от выпивки пальцы, вдруг сжавшие стекло так, как будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь, нежно-сиреневые глаза продолжали смотреть на него так, будто видели сквозь его очки. Ему стало очень неуютно: о таком, блин, надо заранее предупреждать, чтобы успеть вышвырнуть всех вместе с их понтами из особняка до начала сеанса eye-порно. Он внезапно задался вопросом, насколько срочно ему понадобится салфетка. Время подозрительно замедлилось, но Роуз прервала товарняк его мыслей, безо всякого сопротивления лишив его недовыплеснутого вискаря.</p><p> — Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что без этого важного элемента предложение может более считаться недействительным, — голос предательски ухнул на октаву вниз и охрип, как будто он на спор выкурил пачку палёных Лаки Страйк. Дэйв кивнул на стакан и прокашлялся, мастерски использовав чей-то повысившийся рядом тон разговора.</p><p>— Как жаль, — просто сказала она и залпом выпила всё. Даже ебаный кусок айсберга в стакане не помешал ей не разбрызгать ни капли во время смертельного манёвра. Если бы в этот момент Дэйв посмел, он бы пожал ей руку, но, к сожалению, дамам он её целовал. Точно ниндзя. Надо было как-нибудь спросить, как она относилась к внедрению тектоника как культурной апроприации Запада в азиатскую мультипликацию.</p><p>— Роуз, — серьёзно начал он, и, к счастью, на этот раз голос его не подвёл. — Ты когда-нибудь смотрела аниме?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. штурм и солнце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он перевернул на сковородке панкейки, вернее, попытался это сделать приёмом заправского шеф-повара одним подбрасывающим движением кисти, когда его неумолкавший телефон крякнул знакомым битом. Скоро он поставит на звонок очередной отрывок подкаста, находившимся в километровом списке "на послушать" — в конце концов, у него был менеджер, пусть все рабочие вопросы сначала решаются через него. Дэйв резко двинул рукой, и пышная оладья отправилась в феерический полёт вверх тормашками под начитку сносного рэпа — судя по бодрому речитативу, шёл уже десятый гудок. Такая настырность уже была достойна признания, однако, но отбирать работу у своего подчинённого было просто вопиющим хамством, особенно когда на прошлой неделе он пририсовал ему нолик чисто ради того, чтобы и дальше скидывать киломинуты ненужных разговоров на беднягу с чистой совестью.</p><p>Поставив сковородку обратно на огонь, Дэйв сделал ещё глоток своего недокофе-перемолока и всё-таки достал из кармана халата телефон, уже по второму кругу рассказывавшего про прелесть жизни на луне с косяком. Ожидая увидеть очередной забитый контакт с именем "не брать", "не брать 17" и "не брать вообще!!",  он отпил из кружки снова и чуть не оплёвал всю кухню — на экране горело огромным шрифтом "СРОЧНО ВОЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ, ЕБЛАН", и Дэйв, закашлявшись и утерев лившееся из носа кофе, немедленно нажал на зелёную кнопку.</p><p>— Твоя физическая подготовка заметно просела с нашей последней встречи, Дэвид, — внешне будто безразличный голос так по-британски тянул гласные, и он зажмурился, уткнувшись в рукав халата, — или ты успел переехать в слишком большой для тебя дом. В любом случае, что-то изменилось.</p><p>— Я просто был в душе, - точно еблан. Ляпнуть первое пришедшее в голову надо ещё суметь, особенно когда на проводе Роуз Лалонд, умевшая составлять логические цепочки там, где их просто не существовало. Он зажал плечом телефон. — Спринт мокрыми ногами по кафелю, знаешь ли, занимает первую строчку в причинах смертности в нашем возрасте.</p><p>— Неплохая была бы приписка на надгробии. "Летел к телефону, чтобы ответить на звонок, но поскользнулся и навеки умолк". Пожалуй, запишу. Спасибо, Дэйв, ты мне очень помог, я как раз думала, как бы потрагичнее написать сцену похорон.</p><p>— Всегда готов расшибиться на повороте для сюжетного виража твоей книги, — наконец-то он снова мог нормально дышать, но чуть поведя носом, он медленно обернулся к плите и в мгновение ока снял сковородку с дымившимися панкейками. — Кстати говоря о книге — так ты разрешишь мне экранизовать её?</p><p>— Нет, — коротко ответила Роуз, и Дэйв пожал плечами, даже прекрасно зная, что она его не видела:</p><p>— Попытаться ещё раз стоило.</p><p>Роуз мягко фыркнула в трубку. Затем вздохнула и замолкла ровно на три секунды — сквозь шипение слегка пригоревшего завтрака он слушал её спокойное дыхание и яростное чёркание карандаша по бумаге. Пытаться сказать что-то в момент, когда она писала — это собственноручно составить себе смертный приговор и отправить в другой штат с оплаченным вторым конвертом, чтобы на его могилку успел прийти оригинал, заверенный её каллиграфическими инициалами и аккуратной подписью.</p><p>— На твоём счету уже минимум десять попыток, — сковородка, как и всё на его кухне — даже внезапно проснувшийся за удар сердца холодильник, — затихли ровно тогда, когда она закончила что-то записывать. Ужасающая женщина. — Думаешь брать меня измором? Дэйв, я успела попутешествовать по миру и наслушаться лекций в исторических музеях про стратегию обороны при осаде. Я, конечно, не имею научной исторической степени, но в этом вопросе можешь смело считать меня экспертом.</p><p>— Даже не сомневался, Роуз. Твой ров величиной в несколько штатов Америки просто поражает, должен сказать, а наточенные карандаши вселяют ужас в любого вампира, — господи, что он нёс. Низкий уровень сахара точно долбанул его по голове — царапнув вилкой по сковороде, Дэйв подцепил панкейк и отправил его в рот. Он попытался собраться с мыслями, тщательно пережёвывая своё выстраданное и слегка переслащенное творение — чёрта с два он купил бы что-то, на чём была изображена рожа Выпечковой Ведьмы. </p><p>— Кстати о рве. Я как раз звонила тебе, чтобы спросить, какая у тебя погода.</p><p>— Ты звонишь мне, чтобы поговорить о погоде, Роуз? — пробубнил он, снова протягивая руку к чашке с уже наверняка остывшим кофе.</p><p>— Именно. Я прилетаю в Лос Анджелес завтра утром, поэтому, как понимаешь, эта информация крайне для меня актуальна.</p><p>Какое счастье, что он успел прожевать — он, конечно, мог себе позволить чисто ради понта в шкафчике парадной ванной шприц с морфином на случай крайне мучительной смерти от поскальзывания на кафеле, но вот заиметь болтающуюся рядом бригаду скорой, чтобы та откачала от крайне идиотской кончины после попавшей не в то горло оладьи не позволяла совесть и эпидемическая обстановка. И, конечно же, страховка.</p><p>Дэйв глубоко вздохнул и подошёл к окну, зажмурившись и одним движением раскрывая шторы. Через окно на него абсолютно апатично — он это совершенно точно чувствовал, — смотрело яркое полуденное солнце, обещавшее подпалить жопу всем, кто только высунулся бы из своих домов. Как и вчера, как и позавчера, как и неделю назад.</p><p>— Советую взять зонтик.</p><p>— Я буду в чёрном, — ответила она и положила трубку.</p><p>Дэйв задёрнул шторы, и когда опустившаяся темнота лишила его летнего жара, он открыл чувствительные к свету глаза, перед которыми сразу же начали плясать зайчики, каким-то невероятным образом напомнившие ему Лалонд. </p><p>Тряхнув головой и прогнав размножившуюся кучу мелких Роуз, он подумал было набрать своего менеджера, но потом забил на это дело и самостоятельно погуглил время рейса из Нью-Йорка. </p><p>— Ради всего святого, в шесть утра, — простонал он, но потом откусил от еле тёплой оладьи ещё раз. Значит, рва скоро больше не будет. </p><p>А с карандашами он справится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>